B.J. Blazkowicz (Doom)
B.J. Blazkowicz is a Doom Marine in Doom RPG, possibly the name of the Marine, the player character in the game. You find the name mentioned a log addressed to B.J. Blazkowicz discussing a hidden secret room containing a shotgun for the Marine to find. Doom Marine The website for Doom RPG does state that the player in Doom RPG is the same character from Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. "You reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3."http://web.archive.org/web/20060104031037/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home Although its unclear which order they fit if part of a single timeline. Perhaps Doom 3 is rougly the prequel, followed by Doom RPG, and then Doom I, and then Doom II. He is the descendent of William B.J. Blazkowicz, the World War II veteran who stars in the Wolfenstein series, and William Blazcowicz "Billy Blaze" II, the protagonist of Commander Keen. 'Classic Doom' (Doom, Doom II and Final Doom.) The original box art portrays the protagonist as a rather muscular man wearing green armor as well as a light brown space helmet that partially conceals his facial features (yet his facial appearance is still revealed from the very start of the game as the status bar face). The player's in-game avatar, as seen in multiplayer mode and in the ending to Doom II, is based on this depiction. The Marine's face is seen in the game's status bar, where he is shown as having light brown hair and a buzz cut. The protagonist also appears with his head uncovered in the title screen for Doom II and in the final screen for The Ultimate Doom, but in both cases displaying a more unusual haircut and wearing armor and pants of a darker hue of green. The character's personality is never examined to any extent in any of the games, though he appears to have a strong moral compass, as it was his refusal to fire upon civilians and subsequent assault against his commanding officer who gave the order, that got him stationed on Mars in the first place. Also, it could be said he is passionate about battling Hell's hordes as, after a new weapon is picked up, the protagonist grins devilishly, and also grits his teeth intensely when firing a weapon continually. When taking damage, the marine similarly clenches his teeth in anger and pain, and otherwise his eyes are constantly and alertly darting to and fro. At the end of The Ultimate Doom there is a jocose tidbit about our hero, saying that the severed rabbit head shown at the end of the third episode, Inferno, is the protagonist's pet rabbit, Daisy. After completing the fourth episode, Thy Flesh Consumed, a battered Marine is shown outside of a burning city on Earth, a not too seemly look of vengeful defiance on his face, with the rabbit's head clenched in his fist by the ears, and ready to wreak yet more violence on the Hellish invaders, thus leading to the events in Doom II and, subsequently, Final Doom. In Doom II, the Marine join other marine troops to stop the invasion on Earth. When the remnant population of Earth and their ships are trapped on the starport controlled by demon, the Marine and other soldiers goes there to deactivate the force field which contains the last spaceships. Since he had other Hell encounters in the past, the Marine is the only one who survives on the starport. After he reaches a demon outpost, he manages to free the spaceships on the MAP11: 'O' of Destruction, thus becoming the only human left on Earth. After this, the Marine seems to accept his fate and wait for death. After the spaceship's sensors locate the center of the invasion, which is located on the Marine's hometown, he abandon his suicidal waiting and goes there to stop Hell on Earth forever. However, after he reaches the main gateway on MAP20: Gotcha!, he learns that the only way to close it is on the other side, going to Hell again. This Hell is sightly different from the one on the original Doom, since it has some demonic urban building - probably part of Earth inside Hell dimension. There, he discovers the Icon of Sin, the biggest demon he has ever seen, who is capable of creating demons and possibly the leader of Hell. After the destruction of Icon of Sin, the Marine returns to Earth to help rebuilding it, and Hell is left in ruins. However, in TNT Evilution, we learn that Marine continued to work on the UAC, now as a sergeant of marine troops on Io. There, the UAC is conducting experiments to close the link between our universe and Hell, and after some successful tests, the base is invaded by an enormous demon ship, which invades the base and kills all personnel, with the exception of the Marine. He, once again, manages to go to Hell and destroys another Icon of Sin. In The Plutonia Experiment, its learned that the UAC finally found a way with the quantum accelerator to close all the seven gateways between Earth and Hell. But when the Gatekeeper, another Icon of Sin, leads another demon horde and manages to keep one gateway open, he began a full scale Earth invasion. The Marine, who was on vacation, is called to contain the invasion on the UAC base and prevent another Hell on Earth. The Marine manages both to recover the quantum accelerator prototype and to destroy the Gatekeeper, which leads them to believe that Hell would be back as the place that only the bad people go when they die. marine.]] However in the story, Hell tries once again to reach our universe in Doom 64 by using the old Deimos and Phobos bases, but now they are led by the Mother Demon. The Marine on this version looks almost identical to the original one except that his armor is black instead of being of the same green as his clothes, his boots and helmet are black too instead of grayish beige, and his visor is blue rather than gray. Also, his helmet features a radio antenna on the side in a way somewhat reminiscent of Boba Fett's helmet in The Empire Strikes Back. His face is never shown in Doom 64 since there is no status bar. The game's background story text implies that he is, in fact, the same person from the original games, denoting him as "the only experienced survivor of the DOOM episode" ''and ''"the only Marine to endure the slaughter." '' In the end of Doom 64, the Marine once again goes to Hell and manages to kill the Mother Demon. After this, the Marine accepts his fate of eternal confrontation with demons and decides to close the gateway between Hell and our universe from inside. Staying there forever, the Marine prevents any other Hell invasion once and for all. 'Doom RPG' The Marine in Doom RPG is the same "nameless" marine (though a log may indicate his name is B.J. Blazkowicz), and he is said to be the same protagonist of the original Doom from the classics and Doom 3 (according to the Doom RPG website). It is strongly implied by background story and UAC website that it probably takes place after events of Doom 3. It his his return. There are nods within the game that suggest that Doom I and Doom II will occur later. Although they use the same HUD bar, it is not the Doom II RPG's Marine (as that prologue of that game makes it clear that they are sent to investigate the Mars Incident as there were no known survivors, before having their own issues during a stopover on the Moon). Instead Stan Blazkowicz is one of the three choices. In Doom RPG, the Marine Stan use the same weapons as on the original Doom game, with the additional axe and fire extinguisher. On the game, he manages to stop the Hell invasion by killing Kronos and the Cyberdemon. 'Doom 3''' The Doom RPG website says that the character in Doom 3 is the same character in Doom RPG, Doom and Doom II. It suggests that Doom 3 is likely a prequel to Doom RPG, Doom RPG being his return to Mars. protagonist]]In Doom 3, the Marine's appearance is roughly consistent with the classic games, except that his facial features are not concealed, since he does not wear a helmet. His physique is also somewhat less powerful looking, although he is still very muscular. He has black hair and appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He is not given a name in the game but referred to as John Kane in the novel (although technically John Kane's background and when he came to the city is different, though certain elements mirror the game). :You are a marine, one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Shortly after reporting for duty at the Union Aerospace Corporation’s Mars research facility, a massive demonic invasion overwhelms the base, leaving chaos, horror and uncertainty in its wake. As one of only a few survivors, you must use overwhelming firepower and all of your combat skill to battle through the demon hordes, find out what went wrong and prevent the evil from spreading. Only you stand between Hell and Earth. His background remains a mystery although he appears to have a rank of a "Corporal", as heard from a member of the rescue team in the final cutscene. He also recently arrived on Mars as a replacement for "Corporal Allen", who was shipped back to Earth for psyche problems.. Unlike in the original series, the player can "talk" to various people. Most of them do not say much - other than that they are busy and the UAC base is a frightening place, but a few, such as Sergeant Kelly, give the player some briefing regarding his mission, especially after the the forces of hell invade the UAC base. Even on these "chatting" occasions, however, the player character is addressed simply as "Marine" and remains silent, either because most of the discussion is about his orders (this is a similarity to the Half-Life series), or due to the silent protagonist narrative. Although the marine never truly speaks, he utters grunts of pain when injured or a scream when killed. The Marine is depicted as tough and fearless in the game's cut scenes. He rarely shows any fear or panic, despite the increasingly horrific events occuring around him, including several bizarre and disturbing psychic visions. Throughout his entire ordeal, he is only seen once showing a brief moment of fear, (stepping back slightly and appearing to mouth a curse) when he first encounters the towering Cyberdemon. Quake III Arena Going by the name Doom: Once, Crash was Doom's military instructor. Long after everyone else on Phobos was dead (the only other survivor came to be known as Phobos (character)), he kept fighting, determined to send out a warning to Earth before the demons could claim him.http://www.quake.de/?action=gladiatoren&q=q3 quake.de Quake 3 Gladiatoren: Doom Distracted and intelligent sounding, (but not a member of the intelligentsia, more like a well-educated tradesman) this guy may be a few cards short of a full deck, but his training serves him well. He's a bad-ass in the arenas. Behind the scenes According to the Doom RPG website "you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3.", suggesting that the Doom RPG stars Doom's protagonist. References Category:Player Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Doom RPG characters